


Of Dresses and Corsets

by Koehler



Series: Full Length Hamilton x Reader Fics [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: Dress shopping is a form of torture that crushes both organs and spirit.





	

Grumbling, Y/N rubbed her eyes, hoping to dive back into the abyss of her unconscious. Sleep was always an amazing state to be in. She could see the most wonderful things and experience the otherwise impossible. She could believe that she was allowed to garden and draw the day away, instead of the reality of today.

In reality, Y/N had to go dress shopping today. Y/N HATED dress shopping, well, rather she hated corsets. The rib-crushing, painful, annoying torture device that was thrust into her life by society. To say that she had an undying hatred for the little slices of hell was an understatement. The only good thing that came with corsets was her long time friend, Hercules Mulligan.

~~~~~

A 6-year-old Y/N had been drawing her view of the water when a little boy picked one of the flowers she was sketching. Frowning, she set her paper down and went over to the little boy, who was not holding the flower against the fabric of his shirt and frowning. Tapping him on the shoulder, Y/N felt her previous confidence dwindle.

“Excuse me, do you mind if I borrow your flower for a minute?” Y/N mentally congratulated herself at her calm voice. She was six now, she didn’t need her parents to help her with other children. The boy spun around, unaware that someone had snuck up behind him. He was trying to know his surroundings, and he hadn’t noticed the girl behind him until she spoke. He mentally scolded himself for not practicing more. “Uhm, no.” came the boy’s squeak of a reply.

A little nervous, the boy promptly handed Y/N the flower. “Uh- Here. You can have it. It isn’t the perfect color anyway…” Blushing, the boy introduced himself as Hercules, and he quietly followed her back to her drawing space. Y/N sat down, careful to make certain she say on the same spot amongst the wildlife.

Before she began to get the flower in position once again, the girl said one thing to Hercules, “Y/N.”

~~~~~

Y/N scuttled in the door of the tailor’s shop, hoping that she knew her friend’s schedule well enough to know he was in. The small bell above the door jingled, and she saw her friend poke his head out from the sewing room. His eyes lit up, his voice letting out a booming “Y/N!” He crossed the room, seemingly ignoring his three friends hiding in the back room. They were currently staying out of eyesight, not wanting anyone to take note of rebels conversing with a seemingly innocent tailor’s apprentice.

“What brings you here, other than me?” Y/N laughed half-heartedly, already feeling the pain of her corset. Taking a deep breath, she explained how her family had been invited to a ball, and how she was in need of a new dress (much to her dismay). She let Hercules talk with her about different fabrics and such, both of them knowing that she wasn’t listening and that she would go with his recommendation.

Back in the sewing room, three friends were attempting to sneak a peek at Hercules to find out what was taking so long. Alexander was grumbling about the time and Lafayette was scolding his volume of complaints in french. Whisper shouting was now the only sound that could be heard towards the back of the store. Fortunately for them, Hercules was speaking at a normal volume and was, therefore, the only voice that Y/N could hear.

After some time, Y/N stood up and moved into position for Hercules to take the measurements needed for the dress. As he stepped up onto the little stool, she placed herself in the view of the three males hiding in the back sewing room.

Alexander stopped bickering with Lafayette when he practically heard John Lauren’s jaw drop to the floor. Lauren’s eyes were wide open and they appeared to be glazed over. Scowling at his friend, Hamilton looked in the direction of his gaze to find a girl that Hercules was working with. Lafayette’s expression turned to a teasing grin. He moved behind his friend and whispered “It appears that you are love struck, mon amie.” John jumped as his friend knocked him out of his trance, face flushing a flaming red.  

Hamilton chuckled, clearly amused at Lauren’s interest in this girl. “This must be the girl that Hercules was describing .” John turned towards Alexander, but Hamilton continued his teasing “You know, the one that is practically his sister.” Ah, now John’s face was becoming pale. Still, Alexander continued “His childhood friend that he claimed was the most important friend. The one he vowed to murder every man that came courting for her.”

That was the moment when John Laurens realized he was a dead man, but he knew it was worth it.

 


End file.
